fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lewyn
Levn (レヴィン, Revin?, translated Levin in fan translations) is the Prince of Silesia and the son of Queen Rahna and the late king of Silesia. He is a direct descendant of Sety, the founder of Silesia, and He has the skills Critical and Continue. Before Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu began, he ran away and went missing from home. During his travels, he met Sylvia, a dancer. In Chapter 4, he goes back to Silesia Castle, and his mother Rahna gives him the legendary tome Holsety. His best suitor is arguably Ferry, who is confirmed as his wife in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Only Ferry, Sylvia, and Tailto let him pass Holsety onto Celice's generation. After the battle of Barhara, Levn is killed by Manfroy (shown in the opening, after the game is finished several times), but Holsety resurrected him, at cost of several parts of his memories, which would explain his behavior in the second part of the game, where he serves as Celice's adviser. He is really protective of Yuria in the second half of the game. Personality In the first generation, Levn seemed to be very flirtatious. He is noticeably more mature in the second generation, as well as seemingly cold and distant from his family, such as when he was told of Ferry's death by Sety, he replied "Well, that's too bad", although when he speaks to his daughter Phee he says: "Phee, look, I'm sorry about Ferry...But what went on between the two of us is really none of yours or Sety's damn business!" . Whether this is due to him being older, his death and resurrection, or his possession by Holsety is unknown. The exception is if Levn was paired with Tailto. When Teeny told him how she suffered under Hilda's abuse, Levn ends up crying on her sad fate, but he quickly dismissed it as a mere 'sand in the eye'. When recruiting Ferry, it is noted that he says he likes the freedom he has and he seems to hate responsibility, but when he says "You know who suffers then? The people" it may imply that he either doubts his ability to rule Silesia or possibly that he cares for the people and that he knows that if he slips up he knows the people will suffer - and he doesn't want that. In-Game Despite the fact he doesn't have the Pursuit skill, Levn is very powerful. He specializes in Wind Magic, the best kind of magic that is the lightest, and combining that with his amazing speed due to his Holsety (Major) holy blood, Levn will dodge most attacks. In Chapter 4, he gets Holsety if he enters Silesia Castle, and with this, he will get hit by practically nothing, he will be activating Continue more often then not, and he'll hit viciously hard. Make sure he is paired with either Ferry, Tailto, or Sylvia to ensure that Holsety is passed down to someone who can use it (which can be either Sety, Arthur or Corpul). Base Stats |Bard |Major Holsety |6 |34 |1 |12 |12 |16 |7 |5 |9 |6 |Continue Critical |Wind - * Thunder - C Fire - C |Elwind *'Gold:' 8000 Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) *'HP:' 90% *'Strength:' 10% *'Magic:' 30% *'Skill:' 40% *'Speed:' 90% *'Luck:' 20% *'Defense:' 20% *'Resistance:' 10% Promotion Gains *Promotes to Sage *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +8 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +5 *'Defense:' +0 *'Resistance:' +5 *'Movement:' +0 *'B for Staff Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Fire Magic Mastery Rank' *'+1 for Thunder Magic Mastery Rank' *'B for Light Magic Mastery Rank' Conversations In Chapter 2, Siglud can talk to Levn, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 2, if Levn talks to Ferry, Ferry will be recruited. In Chapter 4, after Silesia Castle is captured, Levn can talk to Siglud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, if Levn enters Silesia Castle, Levn will gain the Holsety tome. In Chapter 4, if neither Levn or Ferry has a lover and if Silesia Castle is captured, Ferry can talk to Levn, and they will fall in love instantly. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Levn is in love with either Ferry or Sylvia, his lover can talk to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Love Growths *Diadora: N/A *Ethlin: N/A *Adean: 50+2 *Ira: 50+2 *Rackesis: 50+2 *Ferry: 210+2 *Sylvia: 200+2 *Briggid: 50+4 *Tailto: 120+3 Archetype Levin starts an archetype of a character posing as a simple traveler who joins early or mid-game, and is later revealed to be royalty, or otherwise of plot-critical heritage. Commonly, but not neccesarily, a bard. Other members of said archetype are Elphin (FE 6), Nils and Ninian (FE 7), Joshua and L'Arachel (FE 8) and Kurthnaga (FE 10). Gallery File:Yuria.jpg|Levn, as he appears in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, alongside Yuria File:Levn2.jpg|Levn as he appears in the TCG Levin1.png|Levn's portrait in the first generation of Seisen no Keifu Levin2.png|Levn's portrait in the second generation of Seisen no Keifu Levn Figurine.jpeg|A figurine of Levn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Allies